1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to snap-fits for fixing optical film, and the backlight module and the liquid crystal display with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Backlight is one kind of light sources to liquid crystal devices. Generally, direct backlight modules and edge-type backlight modules are provided. The light source of the direct backlight module, such as CCFL or LED, is arranged behind the display panel. The lights from the light source form a surface light source after passing through optical films, such as diffusion plates or prism. The light source of the edge-type backlight module, such as LED light bar, is arranged on lateral sides of the display panel. The lights from the light source enter the light guiding plate to transform the light source to the surface source.
Currently, in order to fix the optical films, one solution is to form ear hooks on edges of the optical films and to arrange positioning pillars on the back plate. The ear hooks engage with the positioning pillars, and the optical films are pressed by a plastic frame. However, the positioning pillars have to be spaced apart from the back plate, and this is detrimental to the narrow bezel design. Another solution is to bond the optical films on the light guiding plate by adhesive tapes. However, such solution is not reliable enough.